Day With A Dick
Summary Little Blue is forced to spend the day with Red. But will Blue's best friend be as bad as everybody says? Characters *Little Blue *Red *Blue (mentioned) *Fifi (cameo) *GLD ninjas Transcript (Little Blue is waling with Red as he sings, making LB annoyed) Little Blue: Shut up! You've sung for two hours already! Red: (singing) Don't care what LB says! Ladies love me, cuz I'm awesome! Little Blue: Why did Blue leave me with you? Red: (no longer singing) Cuz he's not awesome! Little Blue: I hate you! (thinking) I wish I could ditch this bitch! Red: Bro, why you taking this so seriously? Little Blue: Because I have common sense! Red: I don't need that! I have the sense to know what to do when I see a naked girl! Little Blue: (mocking voice) I don't need that! Nag! Nag! Nag! You're so immature! Red: Whatever! Hey, wanna get something I like to call drunk? (chugs a beer) Little Blue: No! Because I have something I like to call a job! And I want to keep it! Red: You own that resturant! Little Blue: If you must know, I am the world's top assassin the Creed! Red: You said ass! Plus, what does killing have to do with cream? Little Blue: (pissed) Oh my god, shut the hell up! Red: Whatever fart for brains! Little Blue: You dick head! Red: Yep, ladies love my dick! Little Blue: You are such a wet noodle! (thinks) Let's go! Red: Where? Little Blue: Going to get some chinese food! Red: Yum! (fallows LB to the GLD, but doesn't realize it's it) Little Blue: Here, hold this! (hands Red a chow mein cardboard cut out and pushes him inside and blocks the door) Red: (realizes what he did) Shit! (The ninjas attack Red and he can be heard screaming from outside and makes LB feel guilty) Little Blue: Keep it together! He deserves it! (Red breaks through the window, and is totally out numbered) Little Blue: Crap! (realizes he has to help Red and smiles) This is going to be fun! (Little Blue pulls out a sword and starts chopping at the GLD ninjas, and completely dodges them) Red: Why did you trick me? (pulls off a GLD's head and keeps fighting) Little Blue: You were being a total dick! Besides... (keeps fighting but struggles to talk while avoiding swords) I'm helping you now, aren't I? Red: You have a point! (shoots laser eyes at the ninjas attacking Little Blue) Little Blue: YOU HAVE LASER EYES?!? Red: You jealous? Little Blue: No, because I have this! (pulls out his assassin chip and presses it) Connor! Red: You can become other people?!? Connor: Yes! And these men will make quite fine coats! Red: Coats? Connor: With their skins of course! (gets out his tomahawk and peels a ninja's skin) Red: Sick! (they finish off the ninjas and steal some chow mein) Little Blue: (chomping) This is obviously the best! Red: Told 'ya! (swallows the whole thing with the bowl and spoon and burps) Little Blue: I'm stuffed! (pushes the bowl of chow mein away and Red sucks it out of the bowl) Dude, you're almost as crazy as this Fifi chick I've heard about. Red: But not as retarded. Little Blue: I have to agree, I just hope I never meet her... (Fifi jums through the window and lands on the table) Fifi: You have a snuggly hood! Red and Little Blue: Oh fuuuuuuuuu- THE END Category:Short Episode Category:Episodes